The New World
by Analaa
Summary: Takes place after HP7, Rodolphus has taken over the role of the dark lord and has acquired himself a new slave, but why is she being given as a temporary gift to the original dark lord?  And why is he so young?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here's a story I've had stuck in my head. I will be a little slow on updates since I'm going to finish my other story first. Please R&R!**

The final battle had been over for over three years now. Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort. The first two years after had been great, but then a new lord was born. Though not really born because he was old. His name was Rodolphus Lestrange, worst than his wife or Voldemort ever was.

He had daily rituals, where both one of his followers and a prisoner were tortured to an inch of his or her lives. He said he did it so people knew who was in charge, but I think he did it just for fun. He also made sure his followers killed at least 5 muggles, muggle borns, or blood traitors a day. On top if that he personally killed at least one a day. He also killed my parents.

I was born and raised in the United States. I was also a pure blood witch. My father was born in England, my mother Scotland and both attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. When my mom, became pregnant she moved to the United States to avoid the war. You see I was about two years older then the Golden Trio. We managed to avoid it for years, that is until Rodolphus came to power.

Lestrange at one point had an obsession with my mother, Penelope Carlson three years his junior. My father James Montgomery once caught Lestrange forcibly holding my mom down. He saved my mother and Lestrange ended up in the hospital wing. My parents started dating, and before they knew it they fell in love. And sooner than they thought possible my mother became pregnant and had me.

We all lived pretty happily besides the occasional disagreement or fight. That all changed though when Lestrange showed up to our two story house. He came with hundreds of death eaters, and my worst nightmare became truth. But it was worst than I could ever imagine.

_Lestrange took my mother first, and began finishing what he started all those years ago. I didn't get to see much because my father with one last sad smile to me brought his fist towards my head and set me into the my dark sanctuary. I will forever be thankful that he was able to save me from the misery._

_I woke up to the scene of the bloody and bruised bodies of my parents. My father's clothes had holes covering with blood soaked through the little clothes he had left. My mother's clothes were non-existent. I focused my vision elsewhere and saw Lestrange looking onto the scene with glee causing me to completely lose my mind._

"_You bastard!" I exclaimed running at Lestrange at full speed._

_He went flying into the ground. Everyone, including myself, stood frozen as Lestrange slowly stood back up rubbing his elbow. He seemed angry for a moment, but soon his face transformed with a sadistic smirk that sent chills down my spine. I gulped, and turned to flee. A pair of his goons though quickly grabbed me by either arm. _

_Lestrange slowly walked towards me, probably to instill fear, and let me tell you it worked. I took a deep breath and got ready for whatever he had planned for me before my untimely death. Probably mutilation and lots of cursing._

_When he reached me, he lifted my chin and squeezed forcing me to look him in the eyes. His eyes looked amused but I could see the hidden anger in his depths. A tear fell from my eye from the pain or fear I'm not sure. Probably a little bit of both._

"_What are you crying for?" He asked in a mocked concerned voice._

"_Please just kill me already," I begged in a whisper._

"_Oh sweetie you have years until I am finished with you," Lestrange said never losing his smirk. _

"_You're not going to kill me?" I choked out._

"_Oh no you will have much worse than that," He told me._

"_Nothing could be worse than what I just went through," I said thinking of my parents' lifeless bodies. _

"_Oh but it can," He said._

He was right. I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Song for this Chapter: Evanescence: Sweet Sacrafice**

_**It's true, we're all a little insane.  
>But it's so clear,<br>Now that I'm unchained.**_

_**Fear is only in our minds,  
>Taking over all the time.<br>Fear is only in our minds  
>but it's taking over all the time.<strong>_

_**You poor sweet innocent thing.  
>Dry your eyes and testify.<br>You know you live to break me.  
>Don't deny sweet sacrifice.<strong>_

_**One day  
>I'm gonna forget your name,<br>And one sweet day,  
>you're gonna drown in my lost pain.<strong>_

_**Fear is only in our minds,  
>Taking over all the time.<br>Fear is only in our minds  
>but it's taking over all the time.<strong>_

_**You poor sweet innocent thing.  
>Dry your eyes and testify.<br>And oh you love to hate me, don't you, honey?  
>I'm your sacrifice.<strong>_

_**(I dream in darkness  
>I sleep to die,<br>Erase the silence,  
>Erase my life.)<strong>_

_**Do you wonder why you hate? (Our burning ashes,  
>Blacken the day)<br>Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes? (A world of nothingness,  
>Blow me away.)<strong>_

_**You poor sweet innocent thing.  
>Dry your eyes and testify.<br>You know you live to break me.  
>Don't deny.<br>Sweet sacrifice.**_

**Chapter 2: Everything is changing **

_I was tied to bed, unable to move and completely naked. He hovered above me, a wicked smirk on his face. I whimpered desperately trying to get free. He slapped me across the face causing a painful gasp to escape my lips._

"_You're mine now. Your body, your mind, and your soul will always belong to me!" He said his smirk never leaving his face. And with one last slap he entered me and I screamed._

I shot up from the floor, a silent scream escaping my mouth. I had learned not to scream out loud, it only brought more pain. I looked around my room, studying the bleak place I now live in.

It was actually a closet not even a room. I had one blanket to cover up with or lay down on. It was always a choice of being cold or sleeping on hard floor. I also had a chamber pot and a magical alarm clock. Something I never needed, since I woke up on my own from my nightmares.

I used the chamber pot and then sat on the floor reflecting on what I had to do for the day. I couldn't leave the room till my dear master decided to come and get me to start my day. I knew I would have to serve him breakfast that the houselves made, then scrub the floors, and dust. I also would have to serve him lunch and dinner and of course I can't forget to serve myself to him at night.

To be honest he seemed less and less interested in me every night. The first few weeks he took me over and over again throughout the night. Now two months later he just takes me once, and sends me to my room. Unless he's angry then he tortures me in the worst possible way. I can't say I am disappointed he is bored with me.

I am disappointed though because no one would want me now. I don't get enough to eat so I'm practically skin and bones. My skin is pasty and white and I am covered in dirt and grime I'm afraid may never come off. But that isn't even the worst part. The worst part is the scars.

Lestrange is not gentle in the least with me. He meant it when he said he would make my life worst. It was a living hell. I had scars all across my back, stomach, chest, and arms and legs. The only place that was free of scars was my face, because he said my face was too beautiful to destroy.

I mean at least I wasn't a virgin when he took me. I had a fling with a boy in high school. Let's just say prom night was your stereotypical movie with the hotel room and everything. Josh was really sweet that night, but it just didn't work out. We were better off as friends, and we were best friends until I ended up in this god forsaken hole.

I heard the lock click and the door opened up to reveal the devil himself. I don't care what anyone says he was far more the devil than Voldemort ever was. I stood up and curtsied to him. I kept my eyes on the ground waiting for him to either let me start on the chores or torturing me a little. It really was a fifty-fifty chance depending on how tired he was as well as his mood.

"How are you this morning, my dear, Ashling?" He asked. And I just knew he had his evil smirk on his face.

"I'm well master and you?" I replied knowing the answer he wanted.

"I am fantastic. Do you know why?" He asked me.

"Why, master?" I asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Because I have finally captured the person that will allow me to bring down the dark side once and for all," He stated.

I looked at him with confusion. Who did he mean? I hope whoever it is they are okay.

"I need you to take care of her; she's in the east guest room. She will be my new wife!" he said with his evil, creepy smile.

"I'm confused you captured her, why would she be your wife?" I asked before I could stop myself. A resounding slap echoed in the room. I touched my now burning cheek.

"How dare you speak out of turn! She will be my wife; I do not need another whore like you!" He yelled, "Now go clean her up. We will be marrying in three days and I want her to know how to be a proper wife to me. You think you can handle that?"

"Of course sorry for my disrespect, master, "I said looking at the ground.

"Good now I will have the houselves do your chores today so you can have all day to train her. Now go!" He said.

I curtsied and quickly got out of the room, before he slapped me again. As I made my way to the guest room, I wondered what I would find.

Walking into the guest room I was surprised to find myself being attacked. Nails dug into my arms, and I cried out from the pain. I fell to the ground curling into a protective ball, ready for more pain. But none came.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I thought you were him. Are you okay?" A girl's voice asked.

I peeked up to see a beautiful woman with shiny red hair. I knew who she was. She was Ginerva Weasley, the wife of the chosen one. I slowly stood up.

"The master wanted me to get you cleaned up, "I said noticing her ripped shirt and jeans. She also had blood covering her skin. I knew that Lestrange would want her skin spotless and her put in a dress. He liked his girls "traditional and proper". How he was ever married to his crazy first wife, was beyond me.

"Hell no. He's crazy. I will never marry him!" She said.

"Please if you don't let me do this. He will punish me," I begged her.

"Fine but I am still not marrying him," She replied.

"Thank you so much. Please follow me," I told her walking to the servant washroom.

"So how long have you been here?" She asked from behind me.

"A few months. If you can't tell from my accent, I'm not from around here," I replied.

"Yes I could tell. American right?" She asked me.

"Yes, but my parents were from England," I explained, my throat hitching a little at remembering their death.

"Were?" She asked me. I paused and looked at her sympathetic expression.

"Yes he killed them," I told her continuing walking. We reached the washroom and I began mechanically filling the tub. The water was a little cold, but it didn't matter I was the only that used this tub and now Ginerva.

"I will go get you new clothes while you bathe," I told her.

"What is your name?" She asked me.

"Ashling but I go by Ash," I told her.

"I'm Ginerva, but call me Ginny," She told me.

"Nice to meet you Ginny," I said then quickly excused myself to go get her clothes. Man I hated that she would have to go through the same thing I go through each day. I knew that she would not get a break, just because she was his wife. He was not a patient man, and did not take any backtalk or disrespect.

I walked back and knocked on the door of the washroom. There was not answer so I called her name. Again no answer. I was worried, she wouldn't. Opening the door I came to an empty room with a note that said "sorry". Damn, I have to find her before he does.

I quickly turned around and began looking around the corners. Suddenly I heard a bang and a scream. I ran in the direction of the scream and came to the sight of Ginny being held by a man with his hand over her mouth.

"Shh..Gin it's just me, Harry," He replied taking his hand off her mouth.

"Harry, how did you get in here?" Ginny asked. That's what I would like to know. The outside of this place was covered with wards and deatheaters.

"Come on Ginny, I'm the chosen one," He answered with a smirk. She smacked his arm.

"Shut up, Hermione helped you didn't she?" Ginny asked.

"You bet I did," a voice said appearing from under a cloak. Ooh the invisibility cloak.

"What is that noise? Ashling if that is you, you're dead!" Lestrange's voice yelled from nearby. Everyone looked to me then down the hallway in fear.

"Hurry, get out of here. I will distract him!" I told them. No way was I letting Lestrange capture and kill them. He was not winning this war. Ginny protested but Harry dragged her out with his hand over her mouth promising he would come back for me.

I walked down the hall towards his voice. I didn't want to go near him, but I knew if I didn't distract him he would alert his deatheater guards and have them all killed besides Ginny of course. He came into view about 100 feet from where I left the group.

"What the hell was that?" he yelled closing the distance between us. I gulped and looked at the ground.

"I dropped a bucket of water, master" I told him.

"Where is Ginerva?" He asked me. I gulped again.

"In..In the washroom master," I replied.

"Well go get her for me. And bring her to the room," He said with a hard shove.

I quickly walked to what I knew was an empty washroom. When I got there, I sat down on the floor and cried. I was in so much trouble. He was going to kill and torture me, and not in that order. The door opened.

"I told you to bring her to me!" His voice yelled and then I saw his feet freeze. I soon found myself lifted up by my hair.

"Where is she? " He yelled with a yank to my hair.

"She..She escaped master," I whimpered. I felt his presence invade my mind. I tried to push him out, but he was too strong. He threw me on the ground and I heard a sickening crunch from my wrist.

He called the guards. Two deatheaters came in.

"Alert the guards that Ginerva escaped and get rid of her," He said pointing to me.

"Where would you like me to take her?" One of the guards asked.

"Down to the river," He replied, "She will not be able to swim"

And with that he stomped down on both of my legs. I screamed as I felt my bones break. Tears fell down my cheeks as the two guards dragged me away. I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew the guards were dipping my legs in the freezing water startling me awake.

"Wake up slut, we want you awake when we take our turns with you," The one man exclaimed.

I weakly pushed at him protesting as he took my clothes off. It's not like it really mattered, I've already been violated and I was about to die anyways. But I had to protest one last time. They just laughed and held my arms down. My legs screamed in protest as they moved them and I began to see dots in my vision. The pain was just too much.

"Now is that anyway to treat a lady," A smooth voice exclaimed. The bodies left mine and I saw two green lights shine next to me. A pair of gentle arms lifted me up, I squirmed but it was no use.

"Relax, you will be of use to me when you are healed," the voice said. I saw jet black hair before I was consumed by darkness.

**So there is the second chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but senior year has been kicking my ass! I bet some people can guess who the man is. Review please : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

_Song for this chapter: "Sail" by Awolnation_

_Sail!_

_This is how I show my love  
>I made it in my mind because<br>I blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

_This is how an angel dies  
>I blame it on my own sick pride<br>Blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

_Sail!  
>Sail!<br>Sail!  
>Sail!<br>Sail!_

_Maybe I should cry for help  
>Maybe I should kill myself (myself)<br>Blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

_Maybe I'm a different breed  
>Maybe I'm not listening<br>So blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

_Sail!  
>Sail!<br>Sail!  
>Sail!<br>Sail!_

_La la la la la  
>La la la la la oh!<br>La la la la la,  
>La la la la la oh!<br>La la la la la,  
>La la la la la,<em>

_Sail!  
>Sail!<br>Sail!  
>Sail!<br>Sail!_

_Sail with me into the dark  
>Sail!<br>Sail with me into the dark  
>Sail!<br>Sail with me into the dark  
>Sail!<br>Sail with me  
>Sail!<br>Sail with me _

**Chapter 3: My New Master**

I woke up from another nightmare. This one not better than the last. However something was different. I did not feel a hard floor. I felt something rather soft both under and above me. I opened my eyes and was surprised to find myself in an actual bedroom. And it wasn't just any bedroom, no it was a master bedroom.

Green drapes covered a window to my right. I looked down to see that I was sandwiched between two soft emerald green blankets on a king sized bed. A black door two times my size was about 20 feet across from me, and to my left was a door that opened into, shocker, a green walled bathroom with a basilisk painted on it. Another door was in the left corner of the room which I could only assume was a closet, most likely 4 times my previous "bedroom".

I rubbed my head trying to remember what brought me to this room. The last thing I remember is being dragged down to the river by the two death eaters. They attacked me, and then nothing, blank. Did they take me here? Did someone else find me before I died in the river? Is this another of Lestrange's estates, and he brought me here to torture me?

I slowly moved my legs and surprisingly found no pain. Surely Lestrange or his followers wouldn't have healed me. Unless of course they just wanted me healthy so they can begin the torture anew. That could very well be it, and if that is the case I need to find a way out of this place.

I slowly sat up and slid off the massive bed. My bare feet touched a flush green carpet. I tip toed to the door and found to my surprise it opened with no alarm. Dark, cold, wood floor met my feet on the other side of the door. I tip toed down the hallway to what I was hoping was the main staircase.

I made my way down the spiraling staircase, glad to see two doors that looked to be the main doors. I was not sure what I would find on the other side of those doors, but anything was better than being in Lestrange's clutches. As I got to the door, I looked around me to make sure no one was around.

The sight was clear. It was eerily quiet. I gulped hesitantly touching the door handle. Suddenly I felt a shock, and I was thrown back towards the stairs landing on my butt.

"Shit! Son of a bitch!" I cursed.

"You weren't trying to escape, were you?" A voice asked from my right. I jumped up startled to see a man to my left, that looked to be younger than myself. I would guess about 18-19 years old. But I looked down before I could study his features.

I lowered my eyes to the ground. Just because I didn't know who he was, doesn't mean I don't know what he was. He was my new master. That's the only explanation. He asked me if I was trying to escape, which means I was his prisoner.

"I asked you a question," He said in a no nonsense tone.

"No, master," I lied. A bad lie at that. He caught me red handed trying to open the door.

"Tell me the truth !" He ordered stepping in front of me. His black shoes directly in front of my bare feet.

I flinched. What was I supposed to say? If I told him the truth I would be punished, but if I didn't I would be punished anyways. It was a lose-lose situation. I settled for just apologizing.

"I'm sorry, master. I woke up and I didn't know where I was. I got scared," I told him.

"Will you try to leave again?" He asked me. Was this a test? Of course I would. But if I tell him that he would be mad, and if I don't he would know I'm lying. He seems like a human lie detector. I decided I should stick with the truth. I mean my mother always did say it's best to be honest.

"Um, yes master" I replied biting my lip.

"Well I wouldn't if I were you. Otherwise there will be consequences," He told me, "Follow me"

I looked up to see him walking around the corner. I quickly ran after his quick stride. Studying his back, I noticed how tall he was. He was at least six feet tall, and had midnight black hair. He was a little too thin for my tastes, but who am I to complain at least he wasn't Lestrange. No one could be worse than him, not even the previous dark lord.

We entered what I guessed to be the sitting room. A green couch and loveseat sat in the room. There also was a glass table and some fruit on top of it. It looked so good. The apples looked fresh and crisp. He cleared his throat and gestured for me to sit on the loveseat next to him.

I slowly sat down next to him, doing my best not to touch him. I looked down at his hands, so I did not have to meet his eyes. I had yet to catch a glimpse of them, and I didn't plan too. Eyes could see into your soul, and I did not want anyone seeing into my soul. His hands were pale almost white, and looked to have never done any hard lifting. They were perfectly smooth with no blemishes. I looked at my hands covered with scars from cigarette burns and scratches. Callouses covered the palms. I was hideous.

"Now there is a reason I saved your life. I need some information," He exclaimed breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What would you like to know, master?" I asked.

"I have been watching Lestrange and I know you are his favorite slave. I would like to know all of his secrets," He explained to me. I couldn't help but snort.

"Sorry master. But if you didn't see, he was having his followers kill me. He never told me anything. I was just a possession to him," I replied.

"Well that's too bad then. I guess you are of no use," He said with a heavy sigh pointing a wand at me. I gulped.

"Wait please, I know one thing. He didn't tell me, but I overheard him talking once. Please don't kill me," I begged.

"Tell me everything you know and I will decide if it's enough for you to stay alive," He told me.

"One time when talking to his death eaters asking if anyone else knew about the stone. They told him no, and...um he killed them," I explained.

"What stone?" He asked me.

"I don't know, master" I replied.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"I don't know," I repeated looking at the ground.

"So you are telling me all you know is he killed these two who knew about some stone," He said clearly angry.

"Yes master," I answered.

"Do you have any other reason why I shouldn't kill you?" He asked.

"Um I can cook, and clean. And um serve you in bed if you would like," I replied with a blush.

He made an odd choking sound. I looked up at his face for the first time, and almost passed out. There was no mistaking who this was. It looked just like the photo that covered the newspaper after his death. At least the younger version of him. But it couldn't be him, he was dead.

"You're supposed to be dead!" I said putting my thoughts into words.

"Excuse me?" He asked raising his eyebrows. Shit I just told my master he was supposed to be dead.

"Well...not that I want you dead. _( But I kind of did.)_ It's just all the reports said you were killed in the final battle, or at least the Voldemort version of you was, master" I rambled once again staring at my feet.

"I'm the dark lord, no mortal will defeat me, not even Harry Potter," He replied arrogantly. At least he didn't seem mad anymore.

"So are you going to kill me?" I asked in a small voice. I mean, yes my life was pathetic and I had wished for death before. But at the same time, I would love to see the day when Lestrange would fall because it will happen. He is selfish and power hungry, and it will lead to his downfall.

"Well I really don't need someone to cook and clean, I have houselves for that. And I definitely don't need to sleep with you. I am not an out of control, hormonal teenage boy!" he explained.

"Well do you have any paperwork or something?" I asked. Houselves couldn't really do that.

"No, but I would like someone to do research for me" He told me.

"Ooh, I can do that! What do you want researched, master?" I asked feeling a sense of hope. I loved doing research. If this was my new job as a slave, I had no complaints.

"I want you to research for all possible powerful stones in the world. I want to find out what Lestrange is hiding," He said more to himself than me.

"Of course, master. Do you have a library?" I questioned him. Wizards should really think about getting some form of internet. It would have at least given me a starting point and of what type of books to look in.

"Yes, follow me" He said walking off not waiting for an answer.

He brought me to a set of double doors. A huge spiral snake represented the door handle. He began speaking parseltongue.

_Open to me_

Now this is not something I shared with most but my father could speak parseltongue, and I could too. My father's great, great, great...grandfather was the first to discover this talent, and was tutored in the dark arts by Salazar Slytherin himself, let's just say he was not a very nice guy. I pretended ignorance to what my new master was saying as the doors opened up to reveal a huge room.

I gasped in awe and delight at the contents of the room. Books aligned hundreds of shelves that reached to a ceiling that looked to touch the sky. Magical ladders were scattered across the room allowing access to otherwise out of reach books. I was a little worried about finding information with this many books, but at the same time excited. These books probably had all kinds of interesting information.

"Can I start now, master?" I asked trying to hide my excitement.

"Yes and I expect results by lunch time," He told me.

"Of course master, what time do you dine?" I asked, my stomach aching at the thought of food.

"At noon," He explained. I looked at the clock. That gave me four hours to find something useful. Otherwise suffer the consequences.

He walked off without another word. I walked over to the section labeled dark arts. Surprisingly it only took up about a quarter of the library. Other sections included herbology, transfiguration, muggle studies ( okay weird), divination, and the biggest section of them all was just labeled hogwarts.

I began scanning the titles and decided to start with one called Dark objects and their properties. Four hours later when the dark lord came in all I had was three possible stones with no idea which one it could be. I mean it isn't like I had ever seen or heard the name of this stone. It may not even be one of these 3.

"So what do you have?" He asked me.

"Well I narrowed down to the three most likely stones from the books I have read so far. The first one is the resurrection stone though that is the least likely because I do not believe he would have the power to make an army out of the people he brought back. The second stone is the Stone of Destiny. Now this stone is like a future seeing stone but much more. It allows a person to look into the future and change destiny. It goes against the laws that one cannot change destiny. And finally the third one the opposite. It is the Returning stone. This allows you to return to the past. He could use it to change something of his past or interfere and change someone's past" I explained.

"And which of the three stones do you think it may be?" He asked me.

"Personally I believe it to be the Stone of Destiny. That and the returning stone would be about equally useful to him but he is the type that likes power. And the power to control destiny would appeal to him," I told my master.

"Hmm I am glad that I didn't kill you yet," He told me. I gasped and looked at him like he was crazy. Did he just say, yet? Well isn't that just fantastic?

"Well come on, it's time for lunch," He told me walking out the library doors. I quickly ran after him my stomach grumbling with the possibility of food. Let's hope he lets me eat some not just serve it!


End file.
